Hold me
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: Songfic. Dark remembers a song that Krad was singing as he trys to get the blond to forgive him for running away. rated T. Dark/Krad


**Hey my next songfic and this is Dark and Krad wohoo I am sooooooooo hyper at this moment yay. Remember that Krad was the one singing this song ad Dark is just remembering it so the song is from Krad's point of view. **

**Enjoy**

**Please read and review**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

**Hey  
If we cant find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this**

Dark stared out of the train window, watching as the rain splattered against it obscuring his view.

**  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places**

Taking a deep breath as the train stopped, he stood and prepared to stop running. Today he was going to make amends for what he had done.****

I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say its alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  


The lyrics of a song that he had heard his angel singing came flooding back to him as he spotted said angel stood on the station platform. Jumping off of the train he thought of how much he hated himself for ignoring the evident truth in the blond's voice when he had sung those words.

**  
Hey  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
Its getting so loud**

As he walked up to the blond he once again cursed how he had done absolutely nothing when his angel had called for him. "Hey Krad." He said trying to act like nothing had happened. Krad simply looked at him before turning on his heel and walking towards the exit.

**  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
Its getting hard to breathe**

Dark hurried after the blond, trying not to trip over his suitcase as he did so. By the time he had caught up and placed his case in the back seat of their car Krad had already turned on the engine and was getting ready to drive off. Dark sat in the passenger seat and soon felt the bent up emotions suffocating him.

**  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring**

Dark began to hum the tune of the song stuck in his head but stopped when Krad glared at him. Smiling sheepishly he scratched the back of his head. This tension was getting to him.

**  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart**

The purple haired man shifted uncomfortably in his seat before turning to Krad. "Krad I...um..."

**  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe**

The blond made no show that he was listening or that he wished for Dark to stop, so the tanned male took a deep breath and holding his hands up as if in prayer he said. "I'm so sorry Krad, I was blind to not see how much you were hurting, I love you so much, please forgive me."****

I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say its alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man

Krad didn't answer but instead he began singing, the very same song that Dark had been thinking about. The purple haired man looked up hopefully, but Krad wasn't looking at him.****

**Do you remember not long ago  
When we used to live for the nighttime  
Cherish each moment**

Dark waited until they hit traffic before grabbing hold of Krad's hand. "Krad look at me, I realize now, I'm gonna hold you until you stop hurting, I promise." Krad looked at him, his golden eyes for once filled with emotion. As the traffic started moving Krad removed his hand from Darks grip and went back to concentrating on the road.

**  
Now we don't live we exist  
We just run through our lives  
So alone  
That's why you've got to hold me**

Krad did however continue to sing but now there was a small smile on his lips, so small that Dark missed it and went back to thinking of ways to get Krad to talk to him.****

Hey  
If we cant find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this

As Krad started to pull into the driveway a small light bulb went off in Dark's head and he began to sing with the blond. Krad still refused to look at him as he parked the car but he didn't get out straight away as Dark expected.

**  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places**

Dark suddenly felt Krad's finger on his lips stopping him from singing. Opening his eyes Dark saw that Krad was indeed looking at him. The blond quickly grabbed the front of Dark's shirt and pulled the other man towards him. ****

I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say its alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man 

Krad placed a loving kiss on Dark's lips before pulling back, smiling he said. "It's okay Dark, I forgive you, just remember you're promise and don't let go."

Dark wrapped his arms around the blond drawing him into a tight hug. "Never." He whispered.


End file.
